The Nightmare Once Again
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: It's been 3 years since the promise of Haku was made to follow her home..  But when an accidental trip with her parents ends with looking back, she finds herself once again trapped, but this time, with two Hakus?
1. Chapter 1: The Homecoming

Chapter 1 : The Homecoming 

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters except Meiou.

* * *

Cold and dreary- it had been like this all winter. The wind was frosty, and Chihiro knew only too well it would be bringing snow from the north. She traveled alone, as usual, since she seemed to be having difficulty fitting in to this new school of hers. Not accustom to being a loner (since she was pretty popular at the former school) she fell deeper and deeper into depression each and every year she sat alone under a tree on the outskirts of the school grounds, eating her lunch. The weather didn't bother her, she felt like it was only expressing her mood so everyone knew…

Not able to understand why people ignored her existence, Chihiro stopped a brief moment to examine herself in the window of small shop. A few girls from her grade were there, shopping together with laughter, but her eyes didn't reach that far. She started at her reflection in the pane of glass. She was short for her age, with thin arms and legs. Her brown hair was pulled up in a small red band.

Her eyes fixated a moment on the band as faint memories filled her mind. It had been a few years since the incident in the Bathhouse, but her memories were slowly becoming hazy. One memory that remained clear, though, was the final words of Haku. _Now go, and don't look back… _The promise to meet again was the only thing that kept Chihiro looking away from the ground as she continued on her way to her home.

Approaching her small blue house on the end of the street, Chihiro let herself in without so much as an announcement to her father and mother, who were chatting happily in the kitchen. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, listening to their carelessness as they talked about their jobs positively. Their happiness was too much for Chihiro to deal with at the moment, she hurried up to her room, where she slammed her door. As she buried her face into the pillow, tears began to darken her pink pillow-cases.

Chihiro's room was like many young, teenage girls at her school. Pink drapes shrouded her window, and dark, wooden, four-post bed was nicely tucked in with pink and red sheets. Her floor was covered in the traditional tatami-mats, with only a single red rug on the floor before a wooden dresser.

There was a light knock on her door, and Chihiro gasped as she quickly wiped her eyes as best they could. "Yes?"

With a light creak, her mother came in with a large smile, "Chihiro, we're going for an afternoon picnic."

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of it, Chihiro nodded with a forced smile. ""Great, I'll be right down," she said as she preoccupied herself with trying to find something on the floor. After hearing the door click shut, Chihiro took one final look around her room, throwing her book bag on the bed and following her mother out.

The little grey car her family owned was getting old, but it was still able to run. Her father drove and her mother chatted excitedly about how the neighbor invited them to dinner on Saturday. Chihiro sat in the back seat next to the basket of food. She didn't even notice the large red building that her parent stopped in front of. "We're here!" her father announced.

Chihiro's pallid face expressed her scathing horror as she set eyes on such a horribly familiar sight.

_ Remember, don't look back… _

Haku's words echoed in Chihiro's mind as her parents got out and pulled the basket of food from the door across from her. She wanted to stop them, the thought of what would happen if they returned somehow dampened by the warming images of Haku flashing over her mind. She wanted to see him. He promised he would see her again, yet he has not come.

Thoughts of her school popularity filled her mind as she too got out of the car, following her parents, as if in a trance. She didn't know anyone at her school. She knew people in the Spirit world. She would rather have stayed there than have had to endure the torture of loneliness.

_ Don't look back…_

Haku's words shot through her, breaking her thoughts instantly. She didn't want to go back. She didn't care if nothing would happen by them returning, she didn't want to chance it. Reaching out a thin hand, Chihiro made a grab for her parents as they took their first step into the dark tunnel, "Stop!"

Grabbing air, she stared at where he parents had been; now empty space. Her momentum was too much to stop herself from the same fate. Her first step into the tunnel sent her falling, as if all land gave way. Screaming, Chihiro awaited the abrupt stop of her hitting surface, hoping she would find herself in her bed where she'd dozed off in her tears.

The impact never came, but the wind blowing past her face stopped instantly. Was that water on her face? Chihiro's heart leapt as she assumed her tears had soaked her entire face. The next wave came, bringing her to the reality of something, or someone, splashing water into her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, Chihiro gasped, jumping slightly, as Haku smiled down at her. The sun behind the boy's head made it difficult to make out most of his features. Reaching up a hand, she placed it gently on Haku's cheek, "Haku?" she asked in disbelief.

The dark grin that spread over the boy's face made Chihiro uncomfortable. She noted his appearance to be slightly different than the Haku she knew before. His short hair was ebony, rather than Haku's dark green hair. His eyes were green, almost like the grass that swayed in the sudden breeze. The boy placed a hand on Chihiro's lips as she opened her mouth to ask who he was. "Shhh," he spoke in a far deeper voice than Haku had as he lowered his face closer to Chihiro's, "you are far more beautiful than even Haku admitted."

As their lips met, reality dawned on Chihiro from a familiar voice yelling over a roaring wind, "Meio!"

Ripping away, the boy that had kissed Chihiro glared up at Haku, slowly rising to his feet in defiance. Chihiro watched from the ground, her body couldn't seem to move from the shock that engulfed every bone in her body. She noted the twins glaring at each other, sparks almost visible between them. Haku was now there, with his white and blue uniform, dark green-almost charcoal hair, and his deep grey eyes. Meio, on the other hand, wore a similar white and black uniform of the same design.

Chihiro's eyes glared at Meio, "Who are you?"

Meio didn't even seem to notice Chihiro had spoken; his eyes were fixated on Haku, as if waiting for him to attack him. Haku's response echoed in Chihiro's mind for minutes afterwards, "He's me brother…"


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Home

Chapter 2 

"I'm home"

Afraid to say anything, Chihiro stared at the two twins in silence. The sun was beating down on them in the green, grassy clearing. The rocks of the riverbed were in the distance, and the mouth of the tunnel was not too far to their right. With each gust of wind, Chihiro could see both boys tense up until the blowing subsided. It seemed like hours before anyone said anything.

Meio's deep, arrogant chuckle broke the silence, creating a dark aura. "Haku," he spoke after his laughter softened, "Haku… you should have told me how beautiful she was. All you said was that she was pretty…never that she was gorgeous…" As he spoke, Meio took steps around Chihiro, placing her between him and Haku.

Pulling herself up, Chihiro tried to pull herself away from Meio, but her strength was slowly fading.

Haku's tension grew with each step Meio took, fire ignited in his eyes. "Get away from her, Meiou!"

A gust of wind seemed to have carried Meio farther than normal, or maybe it was his agility. As Haku took a threatening step toward him, Meio jumped into the air. As he floated lazily in midair, he blew a single kiss to Chihiro and then disappeared as if nothing but an illusion.

For a moment, Chihiro and Haku stared at each other without movement or sound. They didn't breath or so much as blink. The wind played with their bangs, as it did with the soft grass. Finally, Haku fell to his knees beside Chihiro, wrapping his arms around her tight, her head in his chest. Tears exploded into small droplets at they impacted with Chihiro's head. For a moment, the two just sat in each other's arms, weeping.

Words erupted from Chihiro's mouth without her knowing, "I tried to stop them! I don't know what happened!"

Haku's grip never loosened, but he spoke calmly, "Chihiro, your parents are fine." Hesitantly loosening his grip, Haku pulled her to arm's length and looked at her face with concern. "There is much to discuss…"

Anger exploded before she could stop herself, "You promised, Haku! You promised we'd see each other again!" pounding her fist on Haku's chest, he tried to relieve some of her building tension. "It's been almost four years since you said that! Why didn't you come?" Tears continued to drop from her eyes, dripping onto her jeans.

"Listen to me, Chihiro," Haku scorned, "This place is not as you remember it. The Spirit World is no longer confined to beyond the river; Zeniba has expanded our lands to the mouth of the tunnel. Your reentry did not go unnoticed." Looking over his shoulder, Haku seemed to be looking to make sure no one in the deserted field would be listening into their conversation.

Chihiro's mind slowly began to wander to Meio, "Since when have you had a brother?"

Pausing a moment, Haku stared at the ground between them, "Zeniba hasn't exactly trusted me since you've left. Yubaba's gave the bathhouse to her twin sister, wanting to raise her child away from her business. When Zeniba came, she changed the whole bathhouse, for the better. Unfortunately, like I said before, her trust for me was still dampened by my previous theft. Not seeing any use for me, Zeniba attempted to destroy my contract, setting me free. There was a condition though; I had to allow her to make a twin of me, with mortifications in my personality. I consented all but one part of me to be cloned… and because of that small part, she refuses to break my contract."

"Meio, as you've probably guessed, is not exactly what she thinks he is. She made him to be smarter, more obedient, and trustworthy. His jealousy, for something I have that he doesn't, has caused an imbalance in his personality. He's selfish, arrogant, and malevolent."

Chihiro blinked at Haku in confusion, "What is he jealous of?"

Shrugging, Haku avoided the inquiry, "He doesn't know. However, whatever it is, he wants it to be better than me in another way. He's tried everything to make my life hell, reporting my every move, blaming me for problems in the Bathhouse, the works. His inquisition has led to my prolonged stay here in the Spirit World." A flash seemed to come over his eyes as he looked up into Chihiro's, "I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long."

Standing himself first, Haku turned and pulled Chihiro to her, now relaxed, feet. As he eyed her up and down, he smiled warmly, "Meio was right about one thing though, you certainly are far more beautiful then I recall."

As they approached the bridge, leading to the bathhouse, Chihiro recalled the first time she'd set eyes on it, only to be roughly sent running by the mysterious young boy, Haku. The sun was still out, high over head. Everything was quiet, not even birds were chirping. Chihiro walked slowly across the bridge next to Haku. She held his arm tightly, holding her breath. Haku had not said a single thing since their conversation about Meiou. Chihiro was aloof by this though, after sitting in his arms, sharing a tear with him in the field, she found her nerves completely relaxed. She was in heaven, not the bathhouse of the spirits.

As they walked down the long stair-case leading directly to the boiler room, Chihiro did not once loosen her grip on Haku's arm. Her hand was rooted to palm and her other hand attached to his elbow. She was safe with him, that's all she cared about now. As they approached the door, Haku and Chihiro exchanged a final hug before slowly creaked the door open to make sure no one unwanted was there. Haku entered first, and then Chihiro lightly closed the door behind them.

As they entered the quiet room, they first noticed the boiler wasn't on. It was still too early for Kamaji to be getting it ready for the night. Kamji, himself, was fast asleep on a small mat placed out at the foot of his working platform. His snoring was the only noise in the dark room. It would be a few hours until anyone woke up in the bathhouse, including Kamaji.

Chihiro used the wall to guide her as she slid down to the ground with a flop. Haku joined her quietly, their shoulders touching. After a few moments of silence, Chihiro rested her head on Haku's shoulder, allowing her eyes to slide shut. Haku's cheek gently rested on her head, making his companion feel even safer.

As they slowly began to drift off into a dreamful sleep, Haku whispered in Chihiro's ear, "Don't worry Chihiro; I won't let anything happen to you…or to your parents…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Stand Off

Chapter 3 

Morning came all too soon for Chihiro as Haku gentle nudged her awake, "Let's go before everyone starts waking up." Following Haku into the small door that led out of the boiler room, Chihiro noticed right away the difference in the house, starting with the basement. Where once everything was piled hastily in corners and against walls, it was now neatly packed and stacked in an orderly fashion.

As they took the first elevator, Chihiro watched in awe at the renovations. The walls had all been repainted a homey off-white color. The red pillars had been repainted to a soft pink color. The workers all had new uniforms of white and black, and everyone just seemed happier.

Haku and Chihiro walked next to each other, without speaking. Forgetting that she was wandering around the bathhouse, unwanted, she just strolled down the halls with Haku. It was like she'd been back to the time before. She was home.

The sudden scream of a female servant and a bright light brought Chihiro back to the reality of her unwelcome presence. As a servant ducked for cover, Haku shoved Chihiro into the small opening under the dining cart. Her whereabouts were hidden only by a thin white sheet. As the light faded, Haku stood face to face with Meiou's smirking face. Meiou smirked at him condescendingly, "Haku…" he said in his usual cool tone. "You called?"

Glaring, Haku tried to keep his cool, uneasy of his brother's ominous attitude, "That was a female servant, dear brother…" Meiou looked around with shifty eyes. He was looking for something, and Haku knew exactly what it was. Not wanting to accidentally give away Chihiro's location by watching the dining cart as the worker tried to get out of the confrontation, Haku spoke without averting his eyes from Meiou's, "You don't think that I would be so cocky as to lead Chihiro through the bathhouse, when I knew that you would be waiting for us…"

Meiou's eyes fell onto Haku keeping the mocking tone, "Why deal brother, I was not looking for that human wench… I was looking for that source of the problem that made the servant scream… surely," he stepped in front of the servant as she tried to pass him, "Chihiro would not do something like that since she is well known at this bathhouse…"

Chihiro covered her mouth as she felt the cart lurch to a stop. She could see Meiou's feet under the curtain. Afraid to move or to even breathe, Chihiro remained motionless and silent.

Meiou opened the tin container the look at the food, sniffing it as if he was captivated by its aromas. Haku took the chance and eyed cart's cloth, praying he wouldn't catch on. His eyes wandered for too long though he realized as they darted back up, only to see Meiou looking at him. Meiou's mouth cracked into a slight smirk. "Dear Haku…" he set the cover back on the food calmly. "I did not think that you would go through that much trouble for a girl…let alone a human…"

Meiou's hand suddenly shot down and grabbed Chihiro by the hair. Yelling in pain, Chihiro was pulled into Meiou's strong arms. Her hair was everywhere, and her red hair tie slipped from her hair onto the floor. Breathing heavily, Chihiro tried her best to break his grip, but to no avail.

Haku leaped toward Meiou and Chihiro, his arms outreached to grab anything he could of either of them. Slipping through his fingers, Meiou jumped high into the air and landed onto the pink rail. As Haku made another attempt to grasp the screaming Chihiro, Meiou jumped across the huge opening in the middle to the floor, jumping higher and higher with each bound with no end in sight. Haku ran to the rail, craning his neck to look up. "Chihiro!"

Struggling to get out of Meiou's grip, Chihiro yelled down to Haku, "Haku! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped in the Dark

Chapter 4 

Trapped in the Dark

* * *

As they approached the top floor, Meiou landed on the wooden floor with nothing more then a light tap of the ball of his foot touching down. Pushing the elevator door button, he dropped Chihiro to the floor in a crumbled heap. Rubbing her head, Chihiro attempted to crawl away from him. Meiou grabbed her forearm, gruffly, and pulled her to her feet. Glaring with dagger-like eyes, she just stood and looked at him defiantly. Meiou was taken aback by Chihiro's cold eyes, but smiled after a second. "You are more beautiful with the smile you give to Haku…" He stepped right up to her side, he touched her cheek tenderly, "Why do you reject me, when I am an improved spawn of Haku…?" Lowering his head, he kissed Chihiro with a slow, passionate kiss.

_Love me…_

The words infected her mind, falsely forming her thoughts and emotions. Bending them to his will.

_Love me, Chihiro!_

Trying to force him from her mind, Chihiro closed her eyes tight, as if trying to push him out.

_You're mine!_

Chihiro tried to pull away, but for some reason, she felt like this was right. This was supposed to happen. Something about Meiou, made her _want_ to kiss him. This was how it was suppose to be…

There was a bell behind them and Meiou broke away from Chihiro, releasing her from his spell. All energy seemed to have left her. Her mind didn't know how to act on it's own after being controlled so powerfully. Chihiro suddenly fainted into Meiou's arms. Picking her up and carrying her into the elevator, Meiou looked down at Chihiro with a cert smile. Looking up from his captive's helplessness, he set eyes on Haku as he touched down on the top floor by the same means Meiou had gotten there. As Haku bolted, he leapt forward. With a metallic _thud _the elevator doors closed and Haku impacted with the door itself.

Meiou smiled down at Chihiro, as if she could really see or hear him, "Next stop, Zeniba's…"

"Chihiro…Chihiro?" A faint voice spoke to Chihiro, and woke her from her dreamless slumber. Her eye's fluttered open as she looked around at a much changed office. Where once tacky tapestries and self-portraits covered the walls, there were embroidered pieces decorating the walls of flowers, cookies, and sewing themes. The once cluttered desk was neatly organized with book shelves behind it. The fireplace was covered in pictures of people resembling Yubaba and Zeniba, most likely family members. A beautiful antique rug draped the black marble floors, and matching drapes make the room look like the home of a motherly being.

As her eyes focused, Chihiro smiled at the welcomed, familiar face of Zeniba. Her large head and blue dress filled Chihiro with memories again that made all feeling come back to her insides. Zeniba was wearing a concerned look as she viewed Chihiro up and down, "Are you alright, dear?"

Sitting up and rubbing her head, Chihiro tried to remember why she'd fainted. When Zeniba pulled her into a tight hug, she forgot trying to remember. "It's been such a long time, Sen."

Smiling, Chihiro looked up at Zeniba, "Everything's so unfamiliar; it's nice to see a friendly face."

Zeniba helped Chihiro to her feet, but didn't chat long, "I'm sorry, Sen, there's so much to tell you right now, but I'm afraid I'm completely swamped until later tonight."

Taken aback slightly, Chihiro took a step forward, only to be shot down again, "Tonight we can have tea, but until then I need my office cleared. I've arranged one of the suites for your extended stay." Zeniba had seated herself behind the desk and had absorbed herself into a document. She continued without looking up, "Master Meiou will show you to your room, and keep you company until this evening when I send for you."

"You sent for me?" a deep voice behind Chihiro made her jump. Turning, she looked at Meiou who was standing stiffly in the corner.

"Take Sen to the Queen Suite on the top floor. Make sure she has everything." Zeniba finished as she began writing on the document before her, again not looking up.

Meiou nodded and then drew his attention to Chihiro, "This way."

Chihiro took a final look at Zeniba, who was nothing like how she was when she had her own little cottage. Following Meiou out, Chihiro kept a consistent distance of four feet between her and her escort. They took a small flight of stairs to another level, where they arrived in a small narrow hallway. Opening the first door, Meiou allowed Chihiro to enter first, closing the door behind the two of them.

The room was dark; too dark to make out anything but the outline of a heavy draped bed on the far side of the room. Windows made up two of the four main walls of the room. Fours attached rooms led to fours dark passageways, unknown to Chihiro where they would go. The night was filled with small specks of stars seen over a sea, formed where the riverbed once was.

Chihiro took little notice of Meiou up until this point. He stood quietly in the shadows, watching her as she looked for a light. Finally finding one, she switched it on, illuminating the entire room in dark browns and greens. It was beautiful, Chihiro felt like a princess. Uneasiness overwhelmed her sense of awe.

There was the sudden sound of slamming on the windows around her a gust of wind blew against them. As Chihiro looked around, she noticed Meiou was tense. Following his view, she understood why. Haku stood ethereally outside the window, in the form of a white and blue snake-like dragon. As his form slowly changed into a humanoid, his fists met the window, pounding over and over. "Meiou!" Rage filled him to the core. Fire could be seen in his grey eyes.

Meiou smiled, knowing he couldn't get in without someone letting him in. As he walked up beside Chihiro, he smelled her hair, never taking his eyes of Haku in a mocking gesture. Haku erupted into an even deeper fit of emotional anguish.

Wanting more than ever to let him in, Chihiro made a move to unlock the door. As soon as her leg twitched into motion, whispers filled her mind.

_Stop. He doesn't want you. If he wanted you he would have come for you three years ago. If he wanted you he'd be here now. If he loved you…_

Chihiro's conscious tried to speak over the painful words echoing in her mind. Plaguing her every thought.

_He tried! He tried to come for you! He's here now! He does love you…_

The fighting in her psychological being seemed to be coming to a close, her own voice slowly fading into nothingness behind the deep voice of Meiou in her mind.

_You are nothing to him! He doesn't want you. Let me protect you… let me help you… Let me… Let me.. Let me love you…_

Haku pounded harder on the glass, watching in terror as Chihiro seemed to be fighting herself. Before his very eyes, Chihiro had fallen to her knees, holding her head, and screaming in pain. Meiou's eyes never darted from Haku, his smirk never fading, even though this girl was screaming in pain at his feet.

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Haku's attention diverted to Meiou, "Stop it! Leave her alone! Stop this now!" His eyes darted back to Chihiro, who seemed to be loosing the battle. Her eyes were glassed over, and her body went limp as she fell forward on the floor.

"Chihiro!!" Haku's voice was rasped. Watching in horror as Meiou pulled Chihiro into his arms, Haku glared into the room as his brother set Chihiro into the bed, planting a soft kiss onto her forehead. With a final glare toward the window, Meiou shut off the lights and exited the room, locking it behind him.

A few moments passed without movement from inside. It remained dark, and Meiou was nowhere to be seen. Calmly, Haku tried the three windowed doors that opened to the inside. The first didn't work. The second did. Closing the door behind him, Haku walked to the side of the bed, sitting softly at Chihiro's side. She was fast asleep. She was calm, no nightmares this time.

Haku stood, thinking of the girl he stared down at as she slept. _I've thought of her every day since that day…_ The image of them standing before the dried up riverbed; where they had least seen each other. _I promised her we'd see each other again… I almost didn't keep that promise. I almost lost her forever. Am I selfish? Should I have just given Zeniba the final piece of the puzzle to the perfect spirit? If I had, I would not have left her alone all that time. I would have been there for her everyday. I would have watched her grow, rather than just see her sudden changes. How am I going to get her out of here?_

Haku's thoughts were suddenly scattered from a voice filling the spacious room, echoing off the walls like a cellar, "Haku! Bring Chihiro to my office, I have time for tea with her."

Haku nodded solemnly, "Yes ma'am." Slowly, he reached down to wake Chihiro. "Chihiro, Zeniba will see you now."

Her eyes lashes fluttered up and down slightly, brushing against Chihiro's thin cheeks. Her dark eyes reflected Haku's features, showing his wide grin in return for hers. Chihiro spoke first, "What happened?"

Haku's smile remained, though his heart sank deep into his stomach. He knew that she wouldn't remember anything. Meiou would have been sure to erase her memory from his aggressive mental attacks. Each time he did, Haku knew also, that they would be more and more painful, reaching deeper and deeper inside her subconscious mind until her very soul was lost forever.

As Haku held his love in his arms, he kissed her lightly on her forehead. Chihiro's grip around his chest comforted him, giving him something behind his words other then just their sound. "Meiou won't hurt you again… I promise with all my soul."

As they slowly made their way back down to Zeniba's study, Haku held Chihiro's hand tightly. Haku knew Meiou wouldn't be attack again once Zeniba sent for Chihiro, but his eyes still darted to every corner, every shadow, as if expecting to see two arrogant, green eyes spying in the background.


	5. Chapter 5: Tea for Time

Chapter 5

Tea for Time

"My have you grown, Sen!" the tight embrace of Zeniba was always welcomed by Chihiro. She didn't mind being called her old 'slave' name. As they seated themselves for tea, Chihiro looked around the room searchingly. There were no pictures of Yubaba and her over-grown child. It was as if they didn't exist in this world.

Haku set a glass tray of tear cups, kettle, and saucers on the small coffee table between Zeniba and Chihiro, bowing slightly, without a word. As the descended into the shadows, Chihiro watched him disappear with sadness and worry.

Zeniba took notice of this, sipping her tea and talking over the brim. "You missed him, haven't you?"

Jumping slightly, Chihiro smiled in embarrassment, "I-I guess. Well…" She paused a moment, thinking of how to word it without pouring all her emotions from the last three years into the conversation. Before she could come up with something, Zeniba smiled.

"I understand. True love. That's all that can describe it. Nothing can keep it apart." Zeniba set her cup down, stirring it with her finger as if an invisible stirrer was attached to her finger-tip. "Well, I guess there is _one_ thing."

The tone of her voice made Chihiro uneasy. Something about the way she chose her words, thought about them, articulated them, made her stomach churn in herself. As she stared at the brown liquid in her cup, Chihiro could feel Zeniba's eyes on her.

Continuing, Zeniba took little notice in her guest's keen interest in her drink, "I have a favor to ask of you, Sen."

"Chihiro," Chihiro corrected her, anger beginning to boil inside her. Something about her "Granny's" attitude wasn't settling with her.

As they blinked into each other's eyes, Chihiro's uneasiness only burrowed deeper into her chest. "Haku has, no doubt, told you the last piece to the creation of the perfect spirit." Zeniba's words were expected, but Chihiro still was silent in response. Sipping her tea, Chihiro absorbed herself as much as possible into the liquid, quickly disappearing into the orifice of her face.

Zeniba continued, louder than before- her anger and impatience beginning to shine through her facade. "I want to know what it is Haku is hiding from me."

Setting her empty glass on the saucer, Chihiro blinked up at her old, trusted companion with intensity in her glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zeniba's face grew pink with anger, "Don't you play that game with me. I know Haku has told you, and I'm not going to let either of you go until I get that information I want."

_Was it really that important?_ Chihiro's mind argued with itself back and forth, spacing her frfom reality only for a moment. _What is the reason Haku is hiding this small piece? Is he just being stubborn? _

Zeniba's voice brought Chihiro back, anger dangerously high in her tone. "If I get this small piece of information, you can both go home. Never to be bothered with this place again. And you parents will appear back in your little home as if nothing happened." The tone was mocking; she knew exactly what Chihiro wanted. Playing on the child's emotions was all the leverage the old woman could do. "You can all be one… happy… family…"

_Don't listen to her, she's trying to get to you emotionally. Even if you wanted to tell her, you don't even know what it is that Haku's hiding! Don't consider breaking the trust he has in you, that's all you will have here until you can all return home._

Chihiro cracked a timid smile, making Zeniba step back in surprise. "Even if I did know… I wouldn't tell a selfish bat like yourself…"

The words slipped from her mouth before she knew what happened. Chihiro blinked up at her dumbfounded hostess, trying her play off the surprise she carried in herself.

Silence was the most remarkable thing to be heard. No one spoke. The faint echoes from the many floors below seemed to dim to an eerie blankness. Minutes pasted, seemly like hours, days, months… Zeniba was motionless, her eyes wide in the unexpected outburst from the child before her.

Chihiro's footsteps echoing down the hallway was the only sound made as she calmly walked back to her room, using all her might not to run away from the havoc she, no doubt, commenced.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss of Insanity

Chapter 6 

The Kiss of Insanity

Sitting alone in the vast room, Chihiro listened for any sound of someone coming to get her. She knew her violent outburst would have inductively bought a one-way ticket to the pig-pen. As she paced the narrow balcony, the sun broke through the horizon, giving her the most breath-taking view of the sun-rise over the sea. Pausing to watch, yearningly toward its majestic beauty, she was joined silently by another.

Assuming her dreams, Chihiro didn't react to the arms as they wrapped around her. She continued to stare into the sun as it peeked over the distance. Moments passed before Chihiro broke the morning's silence, "Haku… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Chihiro." The deep voice broke as Chihiro gasped, stumbling a safe distance from Meiou. His deep chuckle was unnerving, though Chihiro tried her best not to show her fear of being alone with Haku's attractive twin brother. As Meiou spoke, he took casual steps toward Chihiro, only to be separated by Chihiro's nervous steps back. "It's surprising, really, that Haku would have such a beautiful girl waiting patiently for him, yet he would not do everything in his power to go the distance for her."

_Don't listen to him. His words are all he has- he can't do anything to do._

Chihiro's mind continued to reassure her as she spoke aloofly, as if she had little interest in the subject. "Haku has an agenda of his own." She shrugged, trying to play off her worry as she backed awkwardly into the railing at the end of her balcony. Meiou continued to close in, his deep eyes emotionless and dreamy.

Raising a hand, Meiou reached out to touch Chihiro's cheek, smiling his arrogant smile, "Don't we all?" As his fingertips caressed Chihiro's cheek, he lowered his warm lips onto hers. Words erupted in her mind, hateful words. Hurtful ones.

_Haku never loved you! You deserved to be left alone to rot in the human world. Did you really expect him to come for you? What an idiot! He doesn't care about you! He never did! That's why he treated you like nothing when you were here last time. He abandoned you then, and he did it again. He didn't want you to look back because he didn't want to you come back. He wanted to get away from you. He was happy with his life before you fell into it. You only have made things worse for him. Why don't you give up! Leave now, forget Haku ever existed. Everyone would be so much happier…happier…happier……_

Chihiro jerked her head away violently to the right, trying anything to get the infection from spreading deeper into her mind. The awkward defense threw her off balance, sending her tumbling over the top floor's railing. The high pitched scream filled Chihiro's mouth with the chilly wind of the air as she plummeted to her death. As the foundation of the bathhouse grew larger and larger as she zoomed toward it, Chihiro's mind raced. _He really doesn't love me. He never did. He didn't want me here to begin with. He lied. All along. Everything he said was a lie… lie... lie… Everyone would just be happier if I died… Here… Now… _ Closing her eyes, Chihiro embraced the fact she was done for, just in time for her gut-bursting feeling of her body impacting with a hard surface.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Piece

Chapter Seven

The Final Piece

Wind licked Chihiro's cheeks. Her hair tickled her ears and nose. As small dropplettes of rain began to drip on her pale face, Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. Squinting through the frozen air and the icy rain, Chihiro held tightly to the horns of a magnificent dragon.

"Haku?!" Chihiro yelled through over the wind. Holding tightly, she rested her head on his powerful neck, awaiting the upcoming arrival to land.

The cliff face was isolated; there wasn't a building for miles. Adjacent a vast bay, the bathhouse stood forebodingly on the water's surface. The sun rose to their left, now looming over the sea like an ever watchful eye. As they came to the cliff edge, Haku allowed Chihiro to clamber off his back before transforming back into his humanoid form. Throwing herself into his arms, Chihiro cried loudly on his chest. "What sort of a demon is he?"

Haku didn't speak for a while, he stood, watching the bathhouse suspiciously as he tried to comfort Chihiro's weeping body. Once her body stopped shaking, he loosened his grip just enough so they could meet eyes with each other. "What happened in your meeting with Zeniba?"

Thinking a moment, Chihiro recalled the events clearly, "She wanted to know something. Something about you." Thinking a moment, Chihiro hesitated before continuing. Zeniba's words swirled in her mind, over and over.

_Haku has, no doubt, told you the last piece to the creation of the perfect spirit…Perfect Spirit… _

_I want to know what it is Haku is hiding from me… me… me…_

Chihiro blinked back up at Haku's deep grey eyes. If only her world could be as perfect as them. As he blinked down at her, she didn't want to look away. She didn't want to speak. Her selfishness made her angry every time he blinked.

"What is it that you didn't give her? That last piece… the last one to make Meiou the perfect spirit…?"

Haku just blinked at her. Expressionless… Emotionless…

When Haku finally did speak, he spoke with dominance. "She actually tried to get that out of you?" Turing away from Chihiro, Haku looked back at the bathhouse in the distance. The flags were blowing in the sea's wind, and the lights were beginning to extinguish from the night before. "What did you tell her?"

Chihiro tilted her head slightly, "I told her exactly what I knew… nothing." Tugging slightly on Haku's waist to make his attention return to her, she blinked at him questioningly.

Haku gave his love a forced smile, he didn't want to her worry, though his next words of information were troubling. "Some how or another, Meiou's ways of manipulation were are greater then Zeniba anticipated. She wanted to create the perfect spirit, not for selfish reason… I don't think there is a selfish viber in that old woman's body. However, she wanted the perfect spirit in order to make all spirit's life easier. By having one spirit, one that loves to work, is obedient, and caring, all the others would not be forced to work serving others. Everyone would be able to do what they want, not working ridiculous shifts doing ridiculous work.

"There was some sort of problem during the creation. Because I refused to give Zeniba one piece, Meiou turned out to be the exact opposite of what she envisioned. Because Meiou is created as part of Zeniba's spirit, they are in direct relation to each other. Meiou found this out early, and was able to turn her mind to his will. When he wanted me to stay, she made me stay. When he wanted you to come here, he forced Zeniba to send a spirit to your world, manipulating you parents into returning to this place."

Chihiro's whole body was shaking, "Oh my god…" As she covered her mouth with his hand, she tried to slow her breathing and heart beat. "I- I can't believe this…"

Haku slowly nodded his head, "It's true, Chihiro. Meious is behind all of this. All because of a small, delicate piece of information."

Chihiro blinked up at him, slowly lowering her hand, she asked in as even a voice as she could manage, "What is this final piece?"

Haku smiled at her, placing his face next to hers. With his long, delicate fingers, he lifted her long, flowing brown hair as he whispered softly in her ear. The single word sent goosebumps down her spine, making all her hairs stand on end for one, timeless moment. At once, everything made sense. Everything fell into place with the final piece in her mind. "Love…"


	8. Chapter 8: A BloodThirsty Spirit

Chapter Eight

A Blood-Thirsty Spirit

As they returned to the balcony from which Chihiro thought she met her deadly fall, Haku returned to his humanoid form and walked her in, holding her hand tightly. Turning back toward him as he stopped at the door, she smiled at him, "What'd you going to do?"

Haku shrugged, "I have a couple things to take care of for Zeniba and then I'll return. No use in upsetting her while we have no plans on returning things to normal."

"Did I heard you were coming up with a plan, Haku?" a deep voice inquired from the shadows. As Meiou revealed himself to them, Chihiro tensed as Haku stepped between them.

"What are you doing here, Meiou?" Haku asked; his glare never leaving his brother's crossed arms over his chest.

Meiou seemed careless in his expressions. His arms hung loosely at his side, and his eyes flashed more annoyance than anything else. "Why, Haku. I was simply making sure Sen returned to her room safely."

Chihiro glared at the two brothers, waiting to see who would attack first. As Meiou turned to leave, cackling his deep laugh, both Haku and Chihiro's guard dropped slightly.

With the sound of the sliding, rice-paper door snapping shut, Haku let out the breath he was holding in. "He's so annoying…"

Chihiro nodded, watching the spot where Meiou disappeared. "Is it safe to sleep?"

Haku smiled warmly at her, "I'll stay until you fall asleep…" As Chihiro climbed into her fresh bed, she smiled up at Haku, who sat patiently at the foot of her bed, watching her.

As they stared at each other, Chihiro still found it difficult to sleep. Her eyes were not heavy. Her anxiety expressed itself every time she diverted her eyes from Haku to look at the silent door. Finally, she relaxed enough to break the awkward silence. "Haku?" 

"Yeah?"

"What you said… Earlier… Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… About…me. Did you really mean it?" Chihiro's eyes were getting droopy. It's been a long night.

Haku leaned forward, gently touching his lips to Chihiro's forehead, "Every word."

A smile melted across her face, as Chihiro slipped into a restful sleep.

"Amazing how docile she can be when she's asleep." Haku's hair flipped as he turned to face his brother's voice as it reentered the room.

"You'll wake her…" Haku glared hatefully at Meiou, slowly rising to his feet from the bed's comforter.

Meiou's haughty smile was only of his best known traits. He's arrogance disgusted Haku deep to the core. Meiou's eyes never slipped from Haku's, "Don't worry… I've made sure she won't wake…"

Haku risked glancing away from Meiou, looking quickly at Chihiro's soft breathing. She seemed fine- for the moment. As she looked back up at Meiou, he stepped right in between his brother and his girl, fast asleep on the bed. "Must be difficult, huh, Meiou? Not sure what it is that I have that you don't… It that the only thing that fuels you? Your jealousy?"

Haku's mocking wording and cool expression seemed to not be affecting Meiou though. Meiou just smirked at Haku from across the room, "No… Haku. It's your anger… frustration… and fear that fuel me." As Meiou took steps toward him, Haku tensed. Meiou's smirk only seemed to grow with his brother's uneasiness. "It's only a matter of time before I have everything of yours that you have tried to keep so secret."

"You're wrong!"

"If so… than what will I loose?" Meiou stopped right in front of Haku. His face so close Haku he could feel his breathe. Haku remained tense, though tried not to show it too much. Meiou spoke in Haku's face, so lightly it was almost inaudible, "I'm a damned spirit… Haku… I have no where to go when I am set free from this prison. I belong no where. There is nothing for me to loose. With Zeniba under my fingers and Chihiro unable to fight back the seed planted in her mind, I only have to sit back, watching my puppets do what my fingers tell them."

Haku glared deep into Meiou's eyes, "You're sick."

Meiou's smile never faultered, "That may be… But of whom was I created from… I am but an image… a replica… of the spirit you know to be yourself. What others see you as. What _she_ sees you as."

Haku wasn't going to let Meiou use his mind games on him, turning, Haku looked away from Meiou, looking back down at Chihiro's resting body. In his ear, Meiou continued, softer than ever, "You should never have involved her in this. If you have just given me what I wanted, you could have gone home to your little home at Kohaku River. You could have gone home to her…"

_Don't listen to him, focus on Chihiro, he can't hurt her if you're protecting her mind._

"I will make her suffer to her last breath… She will die here with me. With Zeniba. With you."

_Is that what I want? She's here.. now… with me. Isn't that all I wanted all this time. Every night, I'd selfishly wish to be with her. I finally got what I'd always wanted, but is this really how it has to be?_

"Yes. Haku, this is what you wanted. I gave you what you wanted. Give me what I want. Give me the final piece to being the perfect spirit, so I can rule this forsaken world of the spirits."

Haku shook his head, "You're crazy! You can't rule the realm of the Spirits!"

"Watch me," Meiou stepped back, his eyes finally looking away from Haku to look down at Chihiro's innocent figure. For a moment, there was silence. Haku thought, perhaps he had left them again, but when Chihiro's body erupted in a hysterical fit. Thrashing around, she seemed to be trying to swat away invisible beings. Her eyes were tightly shut, her breathing became erratic, and her unbearable moaning of pain broke the eerie silence of the room.

Haku's eyes widened in fear, "Stop this! Meiou! You've made your point, stop before you destroy her!"

Meiou's menacing laughter blared over Chihiro's pathetic cries. "You see? She cannot fight it. You, her knight in shinning armor, can't even protect her!"

There was loud bang, and the laughter of Meiou stopped suddenly. The moans subsided, only briefly. Haku's fists shook with rage, his right fist burned a passionate red, and his deep eyes glared down at Meiou, who sat on the floor in shock holding his tenderized, left cheek. "I will take your head, and throw it to Zeniba's feet once and for all, you son of a bitch!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Chance of Time

Chapter Nine

A Chance of Time

Blood dripped from Meiou's lip. His cheek was bright red; his eyes were watery and angry. Spitting gruffly on the tattami mats on the floor of the room, he slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. A smirk washed over his face as he reached up, touching his lip with his finger tips and examined his blood. His eyes flashed to Haku's face, "My turn."

In an instant, Meiou disappeared from before Haku, reappearing behind him and planting his elbow behind Haku's head. Crashing to the ground, Haku reacted quickly, rolling out of the way of Meiou's foot as it came speeding down on his face. While Meiou recovered from his ground attack, Haku stood, planting a perfectly placed sidekick into his brother's side.

Gasping for breath, Meiou coughed slightly, loosing his balance and falling to his hands and knees. Haku took this rare opportunity to implant his knee into Meiou's beautiful face, sending him back-first onto the pictured wall behind him. Before the picture of a cherry blossom could shatter on the ground, Meiou planted a kick to Haku's face, sending him spinning wildly to the ground beside the bed Chihiro was still fast asleep on.

Meiou breathed heavily and loudly as he marched purposefully toward his opponent. After taking a concerned glance at Chihiro, Haku broke the heavy bed post with his bare hands, purposefully leaving a jagged edge. Swinging it forcefully, Haku met Meiou's wide chest with the thick wood, sending him across the room and leaving a broken indent in the wall.

As Meiou brushed the dry-wall debris from his shoulders, he charged quickly at Haku, grabbing the next swing of the bed post with his palm, and twisting it stubbornly from Haku's hand.

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Meiou plunged the post toward Haku, who was caught off guard as he recovered from having his weapon taken from him like a child gets his new toy taken away. As the air even seemed to hold itself in place, Chihiro woke with a gasp of breath- waking from a bad dream. For a moment, she sat silently, taking in as much air as possible. Once she calmed herself enough, Chihiro pulled herself up in her trashed bed, staring in total confusion at the broken bedpost, the debris of wood splinters on the bed spread, and destroyed wall between the wall to the balcony and the bathroom.

As her eyes scanned the rest of the room, they stopped at the motionless boys beside her bed. Meiou had the greatest look of victory, while Haku's wide eyes showed the most intense emotion of fear. The sharp, broken bedpost was at his chest level, shooting powerfully from Meiou's mangled body.

Leaping out of her sheets, Chihiro dove at Haku. As soon as her fingers touched his skin, time reverted back to its normal self. The momentum of Chihiro's dive sent her and Haku clear from harms way, Meiou landing awkwardly on the floor with the bedpost beside him.

"_Yamete! Onagaishimasu_!"(Stop, Please!)

Chihiro's voice broke the silence of the time stop, seeming to echo throughout the walls of the room. Chihiro sat, her legs crumbled under neither her, between Haku and Meiou, pleading with tears for them to stop. "I beg you, please stop this insanity!"

Meiou stood, calmly looking down at her with an expressionless smile, "Why do you care if one of us dies? Be happy you aren't involved yourself."

Chihiro shook her head violently, "No! I don't care! Just stop! I don't want anyone hurt!"

Haku held her shoulders, trying to calm her without lower his guard too much, "Chihiro, this has to be done. That pysco has to be stopped before he hurts others!"

Chihiro shook her head, "Just give him the final piece so we can all go home! I don't want to fight anymore!"

Haku shook his head, he understood her naivety. She didn't hear the conversation while she was asleep. "That's not an option!"

Chihiro glared at him, "Stop this now, Haku! Just end it all! Tell him!"

"No!"

"Tell him now!" Screaming at the top of her lungs didn't change Haku's mind either.

Haku stubbornly glared at her, "Chihiro, I've made up my mind. You're going home, and I will not be coming back with you." Chihiro's angry expression softened to terror as Haku continued, "There is no going back for me. This is my grave."


	10. Chapter 10: Chihiro’s Conscious

Chapter Ten

Chihiro's Conscious

_What am I doing here again?_

Chihiro floated in a hot bath, privately tucked away in her giant suite. The steam had escaped the small cracks of the door, beginning to fog the windows of her whole room. Fixated at the single light above her head, she stared expressionless, deep in thought.

_Why am I here?_

_Because you _wanted_ to come here._

_Did I? Is this what I really wanted?_

_Yes. In the three years you have been waiting, alone in your world you have not gone a day without missing it here. Missing him…_

_But why?_

_You were shunned from your class mates, you haven't quite fit in ever since your family tore you away from everything._

_Is this all fake? Am I _wanting_ to escape from a world I have come to hate? Am I crazy?_

_Crazy is in the eyes of the seer. Do you think you're crazy?_

_Yes…_

_You use this place to escape what you know to be true?_

_I hate my life. Everything changed since I moved! It's all my parent's fault. None of this would have happened if we had just stayed where we were!_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes… _

_Maybe you should let them stay the way they are. Maybe they deserve to be pigs…_

_No, that's not fair. They only wanted the best for me._

_Then why did they take you away from your friends? They were selfish!_

_Only as selfish as I am! I don't deserve anymore than any other kid._

_But you deserve some happiness, don't you?_

_I have two parents that love me, that's all I need._

_But that's not what you want. You want friends. You want a guy like Haku to be with you. To keep you living each day._

_I'm not crazy! I have the chance to live with a family that loves me more than anything. Sure I'm lonely sometimes, but friends don't last forever._

_Who are you kidding? Friends are too important to you to just blow them off. They are who you interact with; who you grow with. Your personality is formed by those around you._

_I don't care what other's think._

_But you do. That's why you wake up in the morning and get ready. That's why you neglect to speak out in class. It's why you are afraid to speak to classmates. That's why you cry yourself to sleep every night in sorrowful loneliness. _

_You're right… I know what they think, and it sickens me… Everyday I take a shower to wash away the anger, anxiety, hatred for myself. My being. It's disgusting_

…

_Who am I?_

_You are you. Formed by the persona of what you see in yourself and others. _

_I'm hopeless._

_You have lost all hope then?_

_The only outside person that's ever loved me has abandoned me… _

_The only thing left to do it wait for death…_

As Chihiro stared blankly at the soft light emitting from a bulb above the tub, she slowly dipped her head under the water, finally wetting her face that was sweating from the steam of the hot bath.

_What have I become…?_


	11. Chapter 11: She's Back

Chapter Eleven

She's back?

Chihiro sat silently in her room. It had been hours since Haku or Meiou left her alone, not saying another word to her or each other. She couldn't sleep. It was getting late. And as the red sun began to disappear behind the horizon, Chihiro curled into a ball at the foot of her bed, crying silently to herself.

There was the sudden snap of the sliding door opening, but Chihiro made no attempt to hide the fact she was miserable.

_I want Haku to see me. If he sees how upset I am, maybe his threat will become nothing more than an empty promise. Like before. The promised he's so good at creating…_

"Sen!?" the female's voice immediately made Chihiro's head jump up, whipping around to see her old companion.

"Lin!" stumbling to her feet, Chihiro ran up to her tall spirit friend, wrapping her arms around her waist in exchange for a hug.

Lin's confusion kept her asking questions, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. It's been so crazy here, I haven't even gotten a chance to sneak away to see you." Chihiro blinked up at her, even with the years Lin was still taller than her.

Lin placed a hand on her hip, "So have you met Meiou?" her face was some what angry, and disgusted.

Chihiro nodded with a wrinkled nose, "Unfortunately."

"Nasty little twerp, huh? Can't believe something like that runs this place. Sure wasn't that bad even when Yubaba was here." Lin took out a bowl of rise with some steamed vegetables, "Brought you some food, a little birdie told me you were here and might be hungry." She winked her encouraging way, "So, you've been spending time with Haku?"

The pain her Chihiro's stomach rose again to her chest, making her hear skip a beat. Lower her head, she nodded slowly, "Yea… but…"

Lin looked down at her in confusion, "He seemed a little upset when he told me about you. Was there a fight or something?"

"I guess you could say that…" Chihiro plopped back down on the bed, staring at her feet. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

Lin chuckled, "He's boy, they're like that!" Setting Chihiro's food on the table, she turned back toward the door, "It's been nice seeing you, Sen. I have to get back though before someone realizes I'm gone."

Chihiro blinked up at her. _Please don't go… I don't want to be alone anymore._ Before Chihiro could open her mouth, Lin had closed the door behind her and was hurrying down the hallway.

Again, silence. Chihiro eyed the bowl of steaming rice on the bed-side table a few feet away. _I wonder where No-Face is. Wasn't he going to stay with Zeniba? _Looking around, as if he was just going to appear right then and there in her room, Chihiro's thoughts drifted slightly.

_Why don't I just go tell Zeniba the final piece? Haku already abandoned me. If this is the only way I can help him now, then maybe it's what I have to do._

_No, it's not your secret to tell. Haku has to be hiding it for some reason. _

_Love? That's something so stupid to keep, something so simple. _

Tenderly taking the chop-sticks, Chihiro tasted the first grain of rice on top. Delicious. As she slowly enjoyed the simple meal, she realized it had been over a day since she'd eaten anything. As she finished up, she set the empty bowl beside the door for Lin if she'd come back.

It was getting late, and the sound of all the hustling and bustling from downstairs was almost audible even this many floors up. As she calmly walked down the hall, Chihiro didn't encounter anyone. It wasn't until she reached the second elevator before she met anyone at all.

As the elevator jerked to an abrupt stop, Chihiro stood face to face with Meiou. He stared at her as if she wasn't anything interesting, walking into the elevator as she walked out- trying not to look back. His deep voice made her hair stand on end, "Right this way sure, your suite is on the next floor." As the Radish spirit entered the elevator after Meiou (who was pushed firmly against the right most wall of the elevator, Chihiro gave the old spirit a cheerful wave as the cart bolted high to the next floor.

Continuing down the hallways, Chihiro was followed by whispers of spirits. Most were inaudible, however she was able to make out a "Is that… Sen?" and a couple, "Oh my God, she came back!"

All the way down to the bottom floor, Chihiro walked casually. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't divert her eyes to the shocked spirits around her, whispering in the shadows. Finally, sliding the small door open, Chihiro greeted her old friend, "Kamaji!"

"Sen, is that you?" Kamaji yelled, turning briefly from his work. His wide eyes blinked at her in confusion, "What are you doing here again?"

Sitting down, watching the soot balls as the squeeked happily in welcomes, Chihiro began at the beginning of her stay here. When she finally finished, Kamaji grunted, "Yea… that Meiou is something else."

Smiling up at his Chihiro listened as he continued, "Zeniba isn't herself either. Once Yubaba left to raise her kid away from the bathhouse, Zeniba came and took over. Changed this place around completely. Everyone was so much happier. I remember, when Haku first got word that he would be going home; wasn't long after Yubaba left. He came here first thing and told me- I'd never seen him so happy."

A bath token dropped down and Kamaji began searching the wall of drawers for ingredients, still explaining, "Maybe a day or two after that, Meiou appeared. Haku went into depression, and became more aggressive. He came down one day and only said one thing. 'I'm not going to be able to keep that promise to Sen.' That was really the last I heard of it. Things went back to being nastier than when Yubaba was running this place. Not sure what changed with Zeniba: maybe she just went senile." Chuckling, Kamaji tended to another bath token.

Chihiro stretched her legs out over the hard working soot balls. Staring at her feet, she brought up what was on her mind, "Do you think Haku meant what he said about not coming back?"

Kamaji made an odd noise in her throat, thinking it seemed. "Maybe he's just having a hard time with all this. He doesn't want to cooperate with Zeniba which is most likely the reason why she isn't letting him go. I'm not sure why he isn't cooperating, but that boy needs to set his priorities straight."

Chihiro leaned against the small wall below Kamaji. Her long hair was draping down her shoulders. "Kamaji… Do you know what Yubaba is?"

"Oh, somewhere in Sorrow's End. Why do you ask?"

Chihiro looked up at the lights above her head, "I want to visit her."

"What? Why would you want to go see that old coot?" Kamaji inquired, his eye brows raised high on his forehead.

"Maybe she can help with this mess…"

Silence followed for a minute or so. When Chihiro didn't announce her joke, Kamaji sighed, pulling himself away from his work spot and dug around in his drawer. A moment later, Chihiro had a single train ticket being held out in her face. Taking it and blinking up at Kamaji, he smiled down at her, "Make sure you don't miss the fourth stop."


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious Stranger

Chapter Twelve

Mysterious Stranger

The water at the foot of the bathhouse was cold and clear. The moon light reflected with a soft glow on the edge; the stillness was breathtaking. The powerful breeze made Chihiro's long hair whip around her face, the tips whipping at her angrily, as if telling her this was a bad idea. She had made up her mind. The plan was set. The train was coming any minute, and Chihiro stood apprehensively on the platform where the train would be stopping.

As it pulled to a stop before her, Chihiro cringed at the frozen water as it splashed up on her legs. As the door opened and the shadowy spirit held out his hand for her ticket, Chihiro hesitated only a moment before handing him the small, rectangular, paper ticket. As the spirit marched back to his private conductor room, Chihiro took a seat across from the door.

It was lonely, not like before when there were a number of spirits coming on and off during her last trip to Swamp Bottom. This time, the train was desolate, not a single other spirit occupied the small compartment. It wasn't until the third stop that a spirit joined her in the train, taking a seat to her right and across the isle-way.

Chihiro glanced up briefly at the spirit. Long purple hair hung down in front of her face. Two beautiful navy hued eyes fixated at the window across from her. The spirit was tall, with creamy white skin and a slender figure. The spirit wore a white dress, that fit slimly to her torso and flowed out like a fountain at the waist, ending at the spirit's knees. She spirit wore no shoes, revealing no toes on its thin feet. The spirit was one of the most beautiful Chihiro had ever seen, even from the wealthy guests that came to the bathhouse.

As Chihiro turned her head to look down toward the back of the train, a timid, soft voice spoke behind her, "So, where are you going?"

Turning quickly, Chihiro eyed the only other spirit in the train, the beautiful one. "I-I'm sorry?" she asked, not sure if she was hearing something.

The girl turned her head slowly, revealing a pearly smile, "Your destination?"

Straightening herself up, Chihiro smiled back at the spirit, welcoming the company. "Oh, Sorrow's End."

Blinking elegantly, the spirit eyed her curiously, "Why would you want to go there? A little scary for a young girl such as yourself…"

Chihiro didn't usually like being referred to as 'young', but for some reason, when the spirit said it, it was okay. "I'm meeting an old friend."

"Ah," the girl turned away briefly took look out the window, but turned back to Chihiro, "Where is it you come from? I've never seen a human in this realm before."

Looking down at her feet Awkwardly, Chihiro shrugged, "Well… I guess you could call me a victim of circumstance." When the girl just stared at Chihiro for a moment without reply, she continued, "I came for a boy." A smile washed over the woman's face again, but she remained silent. "But everything has gone horribly wrong… I'm way over my head, and I need help. There isn't anyone else to go to but this lady in Sorrow's End. If she can't help me, I don't know what I'll do."

"You are a strong girl, Chihiro." The spirit's misty voice made Chihiro calm.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. From the beginning of time." The spirit's voice continued to sedate Chihiro. "I've watched your grow from a small baby to a young woman. I saw the first time when you and Haku met, I saw the first time you both were reunited, I saw the time when you said good bye, I watched you being tormented by the loneliness of growing up different from your peers, I was there when you met with Haku again a few days ago. I have seen the future and what it holds- your pains, your happiness."

As the train began to slow on the fourth stop, Chihiro found herself standing to get off at her stop, although the spirit had captured all her attention. "I don't understand…"

The spirit continued as if not hearing Chihiro, "Do not loose hope when things get difficult. Although some things are easier, do not take a path that will take you farther from what you want in the long run."

As Chihiro stepped off the train and looked back at the spirit, who stood in the door way, looking down with a soft smile at Chihiro, she asked, "Who are you?"

The spirit just smiled, "I am known as Tia Silvermoon…" as the train doors slid shut and the train lurched into movement, Chihiro watched as the spirit disappeared in the distance with the train. The stranger's words rolled over and over in Chihiro's mind as she looked up at a dark, wooded path of Sorrow's End.


	13. Chapter 13: Sorrow's End

Chapter Thirteen

Sorrow's End

The gravel path echoed in the woods around Chihiro as her footsteps made them seem to roar out in grinding anger. The dark woods loomed over her like parents glaring down at a child who just did something horribly bad. Their leaves were mostly black- some were lucky enough to have dark green tint to them. The sap from the trees dripped down, looking like candles after being burnt for a long time.

The darkness of the night was only given emphasis on the single, sparsely given lamps that drooped sadly from wire posts. Many of the few lights had gone out long ago, some broken from stray rocks that got picked up by wind no doubt, which seemed to be pushing Chihiro away from her destination.

Where she was going, she wasn't exactly sure. The road would turn one way, and disappear behind the dense foliage. By the time you made it around that bend, you came to another, never ending.

On the up-side, the road itself never split; only one path the whole way. However, with the unending, single graveled road, the journey itself seemed torturous. It seemed like she was going in circles- each turn looked the same as the last, each tree just as frightening as the one before.

_During Haku and Meiou's fight… what was it that stopped time? I know that sometimes time seems to slow down when something extraordinary happens, but never has it seemed to stop completely…_

Chihiro's mind began to wander with all the spare time she had to herself.

_I wonder if Haku or Meiou knows I'm gone yet… _

_Does it matter? You needed to do this alone. You couldn't even have Haku come with you._

_He would have stopped me anyways._

With that, Chihiro turned the last corner, gasping slightly at the view before her. Set in the middle of a clearing stood a quaint wooden house. Dark wood beams held up the house, with off-white stucco between the beams. Windows were lined with flower boxes with roses and an unknown flower to Chihiro; blue petals, and black vines with bright red thorns.

Wide stone steps led up to the door. As Chihiro stood before the door, her hand poised hesitantly above the blood red wood, she noticed a flickering light coming from inside the windows. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro knocked three times on the door, and then waited patiently with her hands tensely at her side.

A few minutes past without a sound. An owl behind Chihiro hooted, startling her. Turning back and glaring at the large bird mounted elegantly on a dark branch across the clearing, the door creaked open behind her. "Sen, is that you?"

Slowly looking back at the door that was just barely ajar, Chihiro craned her neck to see inside. Just below her eye level, an old woman stood, her eyes a milky white and her skin pearly white. "Yubaba?" Chihiro blinked at her old boss's appearance. She wore the same blue dress; her blond hair was down, flowing down her back and dragging on the floor.

Turning, leaving the door open, Yubaba limped back to a large cushioned chair in the center of her cottage. Chihiro pushed the door open just enough for her to step in, "Eh, Yubaba, I had a few questions I'd hoped you would be able to help me with."

"Is the door open?" Yubaba harped, seeming to have ignored Chihiro all together.

Turning and pushing the door closed, Chihiro waited until it clicked shut before continuing. "It's about Haku. Well, sort of, it's about Meiou actually."

Yubaba wrinkled her nose, "That demon spawn Zeniba created… I heard of him."

Chihiro blinked, "Yes… well. I need to know how to-"

"You can't stop him," Yubaba interjected. "It's hard enough to calm him down once he gets worked up… has the same temper as Haku has."

Chihiro walked around and stood before Yubaba, who was blinking blankly at the wall across from her. "Please, I need to know anything you do… Haku will die here if I can't find a way to help him."

Yubaba pulled herself up with effort, as she walked toward a small kitchen, she stumbled over a lavender foot stool, cursing widely as she fought to regain her balance.

Chihiro watched Yubaba curiously as she felt her way around her kitchen, finding an old cup and attempting to fill it with hot water, but missing the cup all together. Through a trembling hand, Chihiro breathed, "You're blind…"

Yubaba turned off the water, blankly looking through her sightless eyes down at her counter, "I'm getting old… and weak… My stress at the Bathhouse has finally caught up with me."

Chihiro stepped forward, grabbing the cup and filling it with hot water, attempting to her the old woman. "When did this happen?"

Yubaba welcomed the help, though seeming a little bitter about the whole situation, "Shortly after retiring…" Easing herself back down into the chair, Yubaba accepted the hot glass of tea that Chihiro handed her tenderly. "I sent my Baby off to a boarding school, and then settled down here… Only a couple months later my sight went out on me."

Chihiro looked down at the ground, "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"I'm sure you are…" Yubaba said sarcastically, "Just like I'm sure everyone at the bathhouse misses me." She broke out into an unholy cackle, making Chihiro's hair stand on end.

Chihiro eyed her, frustrated, "Yubaba, Is there anything you know that can destroy him? I need to know."

Yubaba shook her head, "There is nothing that can stop a spirit of that nature… He's fueled by the despair of others. As long as there is anger, hatred, sadness and depression in the world, Meiou will continue to feed on it."

Hours pasts, and it was getting later than ever. Chihiro shared a few cups of tea with Yubaba, talking about her home and how everything was. It was comforting having a conversation with someone who really was lonely and depressed. Someone truly isolated from society.

With the final goodbyes, Chihiro and Yubaba stood at the door. Yubaba gave Chihiro a final awkward hug, smiling at her, "Although I can't see you, you've grown up so much, Sen."

Chihiro smiled, hoping she could sense it, "Thank you."

Yubaba looked up at the sky, as if seeing the bright stars through her aged, wise eyes, "I suppose the only thing that can stop a Tyrant Spirit is time itself." Smiling back down at Chihiro, Yubaba waved her final goodbye and closed the door behind her, leaving Chihiro standing alone in the dark forest.


	14. Chapter 14: The Celebration of Dragons

Chapter Fourteen

The Celebration of Dragons

The walk back from the isolated house in Sorrow's End would be along one. The night was cold, and the wind bit at her heels. The full moon shinned down on Chihiro, giving her enough light to see the path and a few feet on either side of her.

As she took the first step, rubbing her arms in attempts to keep herself warm, Chihiro's hair suddenly burst into movement as the wind carried it in every different direction. Looking up at the sky, Chihiro stepped back as a beautiful white and blue dragon bolted down from the starry night, landing elegantly on the ground, changing instantly into a humanoid. Haku glared at her, his eyes seeming to flame. "What are you doing here?"

Chihiro glared right back, she hadn't forgiven him for his verbal aggression from their last meeting. "Does it matter?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned away slightly, trying not to look at him.

Gasping slightly, Chihiro relaxed when Haku suddenly wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight, warm embrace. "I thought something happened to you, Chihiro."

For a moment, the two just held each other outside of the house of an old woman. Haku continued, softly, "I thought something happened when I couldn't find you. I got word you went to see Kamaji, and when I asked him he told me everything. I came as soon as I found out…" His grip tightened right before he pulled away enough to look down at her. Tears clouded his love's eyes, dripping down her face in compressed, silent weeps.

"I'm so sorry… I just wanted to find a way to end all this. I thought- I'd hoped that Yubaba would be able to help…" Chihiro sniffed between every few words. Wiping her tears, she continued, "I failed…"

Haku smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry we'll find a way to end all this." With a final hug, Haku prepared to turn into a dragon, "We have to hurry back and get as much sleep as possible or we might miss the party."

Chihiro held tightly to his horn as they ascended into the sky. The wind flew past her ears, freezing them to icicles. Chihiro yelled over the wind, "What party?"

Haku eyed her but continued to fly quickly toward the direction of the bathhouse, "There's a celebration at the Bathhouse tomorrow evening. In honor of the twelve celestial dragons."

"Celestial Dragons?" Chihiro was so lost Haku could have been speaking another language.

"It's an old spirit myth of Twelve Dragons that came from the moon and created the spirit world. They controlled the twelve elements of living to a spirit; Love, Pain, Anguish, Deception, Wealth, Power, Happiness, Air, Water, Fire, Age, and Time. It's a silly bed-time story for spirits, but Zeniba swore she met one before, I'm not sure which. Anyhow, she honors them by closing the bathhouse once a year and throwing a formal ball for all the workers."

The journey was a lot shorter than taking the train. By the time Haku had finished with the story, Chihiro was climbing over the railing of the balcony that led to her room. Haku landed next to her and walked in, holding her hand tightly. "It seems like a cute story," Chihiro said, "Did Zeniba really meet one of the dragons?"

Haku shrugged, "Who knows. It's possible I suppose."

With a final kiss on the forehead, Haku left Chihiro to her room, where she relaxed in another steaming bath. Once she was finished, she came out in a towel wrapped around her body.

As she sifted through her drawers in search of some new clothes, she came across a silky cloth. Curiously, she picked it up, allowing the gown to flow down to her ankles as she held it at eye level. Smiling lightly to herself, she laid it out on the bed, slipped on some light sleep-wear, and pulled the heavy covers over her chilled body as she drifted into a comforting sleep.

Haku sat impatiently in his large room. Located on the upper level up another flight of stairs, it would be directly symmetrical from Chihiro's room. Shared with Meiou, Haku's room had the same wall of windows, balcony, and tatami mats. Two large beds sat as far away from each other as possible.

Haku eyed himself in the mirror. His long hair hung softly on either side of his face. His long neck seemed longer with his formal outfit. A pressed, long-sleeved uniform fit him slimly. The uniform was bleached white, with silver tassels and silver edging. Broad shoulders made him look much taller, and the match white and silver pants finished the soldier-like look. With a final nod of approve at his reflection, Haku turned and left his room to go down to the ballroom.

The tubs had been moved earlier that afternoon, leaving the entire ground floor open for dancing. Haku stood at the foot of the elevator, waiting patiently for Chihiro, who seemed to be running a little late.

"Waiting for your wench?" Haku turned and met eyes with Meiou. He wore a matching uniform as Haku, though instead of silver, he wore gold. Meiou had a beautiful female spirit on his arm, clinging to him as she looked down at everyone else haughtily. Haku just rolled his eyes and turned his back on Meiou. Seeming to have lost interest, Meiou led his companion away to a small table on the other side of the vast room.

It was starting to get late and Haku's patience was wearing thin. Just as he was about to make his way up to her room, Lin came up to him, "Haku, have you seen Sen?" Lin wore her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, revealing a bare, long neck. Her black dress was short, poofing out at the waist slightly.

"Not yet, I was heading up to see where she was-"

Before he could finished, Lin's attention shifted to someone on the elevator behind Haku. Her eyes widened and a smile washed over her face. "Wow…"

Turning quickly, Haku stared timelessly at Chihiro, who stood flustered on the elevator. Her long brown hair was up in a messy-bun, though there seemed to be perfect order to each strand. Small gold flakes specked her hair, giving off a shine. Her face was powdered, with silvery-white eye shadow and dark eyelashes. Chihiro's dress was floor-length, with a train that followed her like ripples in water. The silver satin was heavy, but looked almost weightless on her slender figure. The torso of the dress was slim-fitted, hugging her chest. Two thin straps on either side of her neck helped hold the dress up. Small diamonds were embedded here and there on the dress, resembling stars on a milky sky. Around her neck, Chihiro wore a delicate chain necklace, with a pendent of heart- its bottom twisting down into a tear-drop with a single diamond embedded inside.

Haku stared speechlessly, his mouth handing open in awe. Chihiro fiddled with her necklace, her face blushing slightly. Chihiro smiled at him, waiting for some other acknowledgement of her appearance other than his awkward hanging jar and stares. Haku cleared his through, smiling at her warmly, "You look amazing, Chihiro."

Smiling, and seeming to relax slightly, Chihiro breathed, "Thank you…" Placing a hand on Haku's offered arm, Chihiro waved excitedly at Lin as they walked out into the ballroom.

The room was decorated with handing lights, symbolizing the stars of the night. In the center of dozens of white-sheet covered, circular tables, people were dancing traditional waltz, to light, upbeat tunes seeming to materialize out of the walls.

Zeniba wore a pink dress of the same design of her usually blue one. Her hair had a matching pink bow, and she wore bright pink eye shadow on her large eyes. She was sitting at a table, talking to the hansom Meiou.

As they past couples, people would stop what they were doing mid-sentence as Chihiro and Haku passed. Some stared with their mouth's hanging open, others changed their topic to the beauty of the two as they walked toward a table across the dance floor from Zeniba and Meiou, who didn't miss their entrance either. Meiou stopped mid-sentence with Zeniba and looked passed her to eye Chihiro. Turning, Zeniba, too, looked to see what everyone else in the room was looking at. "Is that Sen?"

Meiou's date smiled, unable to keep up her haughty expression, "She's beautiful."

Meiou glared in Haku's direction, standing with a jolt and marched quickly around the dance floor toward them.

Haku pulled the chair out for Chihiro, allowing her to sit before kneeling beside her, "Would you like a drink?" Nodding, Chihiro was left sitting by herself as Haku hurried to the refreshment table.

Looking across the dance floor full of happy couples dancing and enjoying themselves, Chihiro watched Haku fill two cups as a deep voice startled her from behind, "Are you looking gorgeous?"

Standing, Chihiro turned to face Meiou, who towered over her with glaring eyes. Through the fright, Chihiro's manners hadn't left her, "Thank you." Glancing over her should to find Haku, she had no luck.

"Have you ever waltzed?" Meiou asked, seeming to soften in his tone.

Taken slightly aback by his sudden change of conversation, she shook her head, "Never."

"Let me show you," Meiou reached down and grabbed her hand gently. That's all it took though.

"Alright." Chihiro followed with her hand on Meiou's arm as he led her out into the center of the dance floor. Taking her waist and her hand, he smiled warmly down at Chihiro who looked at him with an odd confusion.

_I… Can't… control my body… _

Chihiro smiled up at him as they caught the music and began dancing, blending in with the other happy couples. Minutes passed, and when Meiou twirled Chihiro under his arm, Chihiro caught a brief glance of Haku, staring at them. The two glasses in his hands shattered from the force of his grip as she began pushing his way through the crowd toward them.

_Haku!_

Meiou looked away from Chihiro for a brief moment to smile evilly at Haku as couple after couple found themselves in his way. Each person he threw aside just seemed to be replaced by another, and another. Meanwhile, Meiou and Chihiro continued to dance, Chihiro's body moving cooperatively, though her mind rejected every touch from her partner.

Finally, Haku pushed the last one aside, stumbling on top of Meiou, throwing the two of them to the ground. "I'll kill you!"

Meiou laughed at Haku, who held his throat tightly, ready to snap it clean off, "You just made your death wish."

Zeniba's voice yelled over the crowd of people now watching Haku attacking Meiou. With a twist of her wrist, a void of smoky wind pelted from her palm, whizzed at Haku. When it hit him, Haku became motionless, and limp.

Zeniba yelled at him, "I've had enough of you, Haku!"

Meiou stood, his dark eyes casting a shadow over his menacing grin. Under his breath he spoke so softly that only Chihiro right next to him could hear, "Imprison him…"

Zeniba spoke loudly so all could hear, "He will be imprisoned-"

Meiou's whispers continued, and so did Zeniba's, "And he will be destroyed at tomorrow evening at sundown."

As Zeniba made the motionless Haku float over the heads of the people and toward the elevator, Meiou pulled Chihiro in a gentle embrace, resting his head on hers and grinning evilly at Haku, who he knew could see and hear them, "Don't worry, he won't be bothering you anymore…"


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting of Dragons

Chapter Fifteen

Meeting of Dragons

Gasping for air, Chihiro sat up in her bed. The sun was high over the bathhouse, casting shadows in her room. She covered her face with a hand, letting the weight rest solely on her palm. Sweat covered the back of her neck, goose-bumps traveled up her spine and arms.

_It's just a bad dream…_

The door slid open across the room, making her look up in expectance to see Haku. Her face dropped as Meiou drifted in. His arrogant smile was sickening, but his calm, deceiving eyes were captivating.

As he walked across the room and stared outside the window, he commented as if he was a long awaited guest, "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Chihiro just looked at him, her nerves were jumpy as she uttered, "Where's Haku…?" 

Meiou turned, smiling at her with his unnerving smile, "He's waiting patiently for the night to bring his death…" Meiou advanced on her slowly, his conceited smile remaining plastered to his face as if painted there, "It wont be long now…" Meiou stopped at the side of the bed where Chihiro sat motionlessly, her eyes following him closely. Meiou leaned down, whispering in her ear sinisterly, "The sun is setting."

Gasping, Chihiro looked out past him at the sun, slowly slipping away toward the sea. Rolling out of her large bed to the opposite side of Meiou, she faced him defiantly. "Stay away from me!"

Her sudden outburst took Meiou aback slight, taking a shocked step back. He watched her aloofly as she ran across the room and out the door.

_Where am I going to start?_ Chihiro asked herself as she sprinted down the long hallway toward Zeniba's study. _I don't even know where Haku is being held. Maybe in his quarters?_

Behind her, Chihiro could hear the sliding door behind her snap open as Meiou meandered after her, calling distantly, "Oh Seeeeennn…"

Chihiro slammed the divider between her hall way and Zeniba's study. The dimly lit room was unoccupied, silent as a cemetery. As Chihiro hurried to the other side of the room, her toe impacted with a large trunk. As she face planted onto the carpet, the pounding on the door commenced behind her. Breathing heavily, Chihiro pulled herself up to her knees, eyeing her bleeding toe for a brief second.

As Meiou's powerful fist burst through the door, sending splinters everywhere as the frame collided with the side, "Come now, Sen… Your efforts are futile!" As Meiou approached her, his eyes diverted shortly to the trunk at Chihiro's feet.

_Was that… fear? Did I see worry in Meiou's expression for just a second there…?_

Eying the trunk, Chihiro jolted forward, unlatching a twisting lock. Meiou grabbed her wrist, but he was too late. The trunk erupted to life, forcing Meiou and Chihiro back with such a force the two ended up on the ground a few feet back. As Chihiro looked up, her face broke into a relieved smile.

"No-Face!"

The tall, dark figure looked down at her. Though his white, mask-like face showed no expression, his soft grunting told Chihiro he was happier to see her than even she was.

"Things haven't changed," Chihiro turned at Meiou's voice, who was struggling to his feet off to her left. He stood defiantly as No-Face turned his attention to him. "I can put you right back where monsters, like you, belong!"

Chihiro gasped as Meiou's fist burst into a fiery flame, his eyes reflecting the embers like a demon, "Back into the truck with you!" Bolting forward, Chihiro attached herself to Meiou's un-stabilized back, where he stumbled backwards. Regaining his balance, Meiou shrugged forcefully, throwing Chihiro back. The power was too much for Chihiro's light weight. Her scream stopped abruptly when the back of her head hit Zeniba's desk, knocking her unconscious instantly.

000

Silence. The dark, damp cell Chihiro lay in echoed with eerie silence. The fading sun light showed through a small, high window on one side of the ceiling. The icicles forming on the corners of the open-air window gathered small droplets of water. As a single droplet formed heavily, releasing its grip on the frozen surface of the icicle and plummeted toward Chihiro's forehead, whispers faded into existence.

As the droplet paused a few feet from Chihiro's face, the reflection of three beautiful women stood around their unconscious companion.

"Look at her," said the first whispered, "She's all grown up." She kneeled down, allowing her orange, flowing dress to meet with the damp cement floor. She tilted her thin face with a warm smile as she extended a long, slender finger out, brushing the hair from Chihiro's eyes. Her orange eyes had a thin outline of bright red- her white pupils scanned the young girl's face.

"She's just another human girl," noted one of the other girls. She had long, flowing, electric blue hair with a large, purple, tropical-looking flower tucked behind her elfish-lick ear. Her thin stature was identical to her two companions, with a dress of similar design, only a soft blue tint. She was also tall, towering over Chihiro, just like the other two. "Had I not favored Haku, I would not have taken you up on your offer; I hope you realize this, Tia."

Tia Silvermoon wore the same white dress and the same warm smile as she looked down at Chihiro. "This young one has been through a lot. I admire her bravery." She diverted her attention to the blue-haired companion, "I cannot thank you enough for this, Eva." She smiled down at the kneeling companion next, adding, "Nor you, Kaia."

Kaia stood, flipping her long, crimson hair with her fingers, "Of course."

Tia eyed the water drop, still floating motionlessly above Chihiro, "Kaia, give the snow's tear healing powers."

Kaia smiled, bending elegantly at the waist and blowing lightly at the water drop, giving it a soft pink hue. Standing up straight, she turned back to Tia, "Done."

Tia returned the smile, and turned to Eva next, "She needs to fire to keep her moving…" Looking down her profile at Chihiro, who lay breathlessly on the ground at their feet she finished, "I can sense little hope in her weakened being."

As Eva kneeled beside Chihiro, she placed a pale, slender hand on Chihiro's chest. Flames burst to life at her open palm, engulfing Chihiro's entire chest in heatless flame. As the embers died down, leaving nothing in the dark room, the water drop returned to life, exploding as it touched down on Chihiro's forehead.

_Fulfill your destiny… _

The whispers echoed in her mind as Chihiro's eyes shot open instantly. Standing up quickly, her eyes darted around the room, trying to take in what little she could see in the darkness.

The creaking of the door opening on rusted hinges echoed in the cell, ringing in Chihiro's ears as she jumped in shock. Poking her thin face in, Lin looked around in the darkness, "Sen, you in here?"

"Lin!" Chihiro whispered.

Chihiro ran toward the door as Lin looked around outside for patrols, "Its all clear- let's get Haku."


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter Sixteen

The Final Battle

As Lin lead Chihiro silently down a dark hallway, Chihiro tried to make out her surroundings. She'd never seen a place like this in the bathhouse. The walls were hard stone, with uneven cracks and damp surfaces. The sound of trickling water could be heard occasionally. Afraid to ask, Chihiro could only guess that they were somewhere under the bathhouse's foundation.

They didn't stop for a few unnerving minutes, stopping occasionally to listen hard for coming footsteps. It wasn't until Meiou's deep voice blared out in a paniced yell that both Lin and Chihiro had to seek the protection of a crack in a wall to hide in the shadows. The yelling continued but wasn't moving toward or away from them, "I don't care if it's difficult, I want him found! How difficult is it to find a spirit?"

The timid voice of the Foreman was awkwardly familiar to Chihiro, but the shaking tone was not, "We-We're sorry sir, it's just taking us a long time to find him, we have no idea where to start."

Meiou didn't seem to like that reply, "I don't want to hear it! Keep a close watch on Sen's cell; I don't want her escaping and trying to make an escape with Haku."

The Foreman's voice was shaking still, "Y-yes sir."

With that, the sudden sound of running footsteps made Chihiro and Lin hold their breath as the Foreman came running down the hallway past them.

When his footsteps faded, Chihiro mouthed to Lin, "Do you think it's safe?"

Lin shrugged, taking a change by poking her head out of the man-hole to look around. Pulling it back in, she nodded, quickly heading down the hallway again. Chihiro followed close behind, trying to make as little noise as possible, while looking around to make sure no one was coming.

Finally, they came to a split in the hallway. Lin turned sharply to the left, hurrying down the passage. Coming to a patrol, Lin ducked inside a crack again, tugging Chihiro in behind her just in time. After the patrol passed, Lin whispered so softly it was barely audible, "No Face, do you know where he would be?"

Shaking her head, Chihiro's confused face made Lin continue, "Meiou locked him up in a truck many years ago when Zeniba created Meiou. No Face was able to break a controlling spell Meiou had on her, so he separated them. Now that he's out and about, Meiou's going to have a bit of a problem if Zeniba remembers everything and lets Haku go."

Chihiro smiled in return of Lin's familiar mischievous grin, "Where's Haku?"

Lin nodded her head behind them, "Just a few more feet down, there will be lots of guards, so we'll have to be quick."

With a monogamous nod, Lin and Chihiro bolted out of the crack, speeding in the direction of Haku's cell. The anger face of Meiou stood between them and Haku's door. The two stopped instantly at the horrifying sight of Meiou's flaming eyes. Lin cursed, "Damn…"

Meiou glared at Chihiro, completely ignoring Lin, "How did I know you would be coming for him?"

Chihiro glared right back, "Because love doesn't leave someone behind…"

Lin took the lack of attention to her advantage, jumping at Meiou and tackling him to the ground. As she struggled with him, she yelled, "Go Chihiro! Go!"

Sprinting toward the door, Chihiro threw up the latch just as Meiou threw Lin across the hall. Standing, he darted toward her, just as she opened the door and ran in to an empty cell. Standing dumbfounded in the center of the room, she looked around in confusion. Turning back toward the door, she watched as Meiou entered after her, seeming just as confused at the empty room as she was.

The growling from above drew both their attention to the ceiling, where a white dragon clung to the bars of the window above. Dropping to the ground between Chihiro and Meiou, Haku glared at Meiou with hateful eyes. Meiou's face formed into a sinister smile, "Come now, Haku… shall we play this game again…?"

As he spoke, Meiou's face stretched into a long snout, tinting a fiery red and stretching his body into a long, curvy dragon. His dark fangs bared in a growl at Haku, who exchanged one back.

Chihiro stared in terror at the two dragons, ready to fight for blood. Petrified, she didn't move or make a noise; she just stared wide eyed at the two.

The movement was too swift for even Haku to react. It was almost as if Meiou disappeared, reappearing behind Chihiro. With a violent growl, Meiou sunk his ebony fangs into Chihiro's shoulder, holding tightly as he erupted through the window over head, followed closely by Haku.

"Haku!"

Chihiro's screams were drowned out by the wind speeding past her. Her arm was numbing, and her shoulder felt like it had been severed completely. Glaring through the speeding wind, Chihiro looked down at her body, now pressed completely against Meiou's scaly chest.

_He's absorbing me!_

As her body seemed to sink further and further into Meiou's body, Chihiro's mind continued to be filled with more and more disturbing images. Painful ones.

_You're going to die here with me, Sen. If Haku kills me your soul will go with me. If Haku dies, you remain here, alone, without friends, family, Haku…_

Chihiro's conscious fought back, weakening with each passing moment as she disappeared farther inside. _No! Let me go!_

_You are going to die, Sen… _ Meiou's laughter echoed in Chihiro's mind. _And there's nothing your knight in shining armor is going to do about it…_

Looking back as much as her neck would, Chihiro could see Haku struggling to keep up with their speed. Around and around the bathhouse they flew, higher and higher, then diving toward the water and starting over. Minutes passed, and Chihiro's body was completely gone except for her chest up. Meiou had released her bleeding shoulder, knowing she wasn't going anywhere now.

_Haku, please hurry!_

Meiou's voice blared inside her again; _He isn't going to catch us. And even if he does, what will he do to save you?_

Crying, Chihiro racked her brain for answers. _What do I do? Someone please, help me!_

A voice, one familiar to Chihiro from an unknown memory, whispered over Meiou's evil laughter, drowning out all noise except for the soft, misty tone. _Chihiro… It's time… Time to reveal the final piece to the puzzle… It's time to go home…_

Opening her streaming eyes, Chihiro's attention caught Zeniba, standing on the balcony on the top level with No Face beside her, watching the two dragons playing a deadly game of tag. The voice went on; _it's time, Chihiro… Time for you… and Haku… to return to the human world… together._

Chihiro looked back at Haku, tiring from the long sprint-like flight, but still keeping up. His eyes focused on Chihiro.

Chihiro took a deep breath as Meiou's cackle entered her brain again. _Love… that's the final piece to the perfect spirit…Pure… Innocent… Love…_

There was a sudden burst of energy. Red speckles of glitter fell from the sky, leaving Chihiro alone as she plummeted toward the sea. With the impact, Chihiro felt the cool water wash over her as she looked through the reflective surface up at a floating figure.

Haku was right behind her, sliding up underneath her and carrying her up to the floating figure.

The white flowing dress and pale skin gave away the identity. As Haku came to a drifting stop beside the floating figure, Chihiro exchanged a smile with Tia Silvermoon. As Tia shifted her attention to a bundle of cloth in her arms, Chihiro tilted her head at the adorable sight of a baby with black hair and forestry green eyes.

Tia smiled back up at Chihiro, handing the baby delicately to Chihiro's cradled arms, "You have, in your arms, the perfect spirit…Blessed by all the spirits of the Celestial Dragons." As the outline of Tia became fuzzy, slowly disappearing into the fading light, she finished, "Good Luck…"

As Chihiro and Haku returned to the balcony, where Zeniba, No-Face and Lin waited impatiently, Chihiro placed the bundle into Zeniba's arms. "The perfect spirit…" Chihiro smiled weakly, "Tia Silvermoon said he has been sanctified by the Celestial Dragons…"

Zeniba smiled up at Chihiro, "Aw… the Dragon of Time herself…?" Eyeing Haku behind Chihiro, his hand wrapped descreitly around Chihiro's thin waist, Zeniba addressed him, "I have no further favors of you, Haku…" Her smile was warmer, more life-like than before when Chihiro had tea with her, her first night. "You're free to go…"

With a final twist of her wrist, Zeniba revived Chihiro's torn up shoulder, restoring it to perfect condition. "Your parents are on the other side of the river, waiting for you."

A few sorrowful hugs to an envious Lin, a kind No-Face, and a heart warming Zeniba later, Chihiro mounted Haku's scaly back, and waved goodbye until the three unforgettable friends were nothing more then a speck on a canvas.

Standing before a dried up river, Chihiro and Haku hesitated a moment, holding hands as they stared across the river bed. "Will we ever be back?"

Haku smiled at her, "Of course… At the right Time."

With that, the two took their final steps in the spirit world crossing over to the human world; not looking back.


End file.
